


Brotherly bonding

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Harmless teasing and a lot of 'you could have died genji' from Hanzo, Not Incest, in the most sibling way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: Genji almost gets himself killed (Again) and Hanzo and him have a heart to heart chat. . .that ends with sibling bickering





	Brotherly bonding

**Author's Note:**

> So the request for this story was this:  
> Could I get some Shimada brother bonding? Just, something brotherly like the pointless arguing "if you lick my elbow I swear I'll kill you again Genji." "Yolo." "GenJI NO." Or brothers panicking when anija is injured in battle or brothers joining during battle to use the dragons TOGETHER so it's like devastating and the team just looks at them like "I'm pissing myself but I'm happy were not fighting against you...." 
> 
> And i got an idea for the story below. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

“Hanzo will you please talk some sense into your brother?”Angela asked sounding annoyed but defeated and Hanzo looked up from his bow, a small team was flying to Paris where there had been sightings of some old OR-14s wandering around and causing trouble. They had run into a small skirmish when they’d landed for fuel and Genji had gotten injured. Nothing big but Angela and him had been arguing for most of the ride afterwards.

Hanzo gave her a nod, carrying his bow and arrows over to his brother and he sat next to him

“Genji what are you causing a fuss about now?” Hanzo asked as Angela moved away to give the brothers some time to talk

“Nothing, i am fine brother. It is just Angela worrying” Genji assured him, glad that his face was covered due to the look his older brother sent him “I did get hurt but i am fine”

“You are reckless even now brother, of course the doctor would worry” He said before he tapped his brother’s shoulder “You need to be more careful”

“I am careful enough as it is” Genji protested but went silent when Hanzo gave him one of his ‘i am disappointed in you’ looks

“Genji, brother please. Be more careful. We cannot lose you, the team would not handle it” He said and Genji looked at him through his visor. He had learned to read Hanzo well and read between the lines when his brother spoke.

Hanzo was showing his concern in a way that framed their team as the worried ones and not him. {He} could not handle losing Genji a second time.

Hanzo relaxed when he saw his brother’s shoulders slump and he assumed that was the end of that.

Until the battle happened.

They managed to find the OR-14s without any trouble but they had been harder to fight than last time according to Angela. Genji had rushed in to save a civilian child that had wandered onto the battle field and Hanzo yelled out a warning before quickly firing, providing cover for his brother. It was a useless effort as the omnics saw they could possibly use Genji and the child against the team, it was obvious what they were planning to do and Hanzo felt familiar anger stir within him. His eyes and tattoo glowing as he released the dragons, hitting most of the omnics as they had gathered in close but. . .the dragons went around Genji and the child.

The dragons disappeared and the last of the enemy was destroyed, the child was handed over to Angela to be treated with a hysterical mother following them. Hanzo stormed over to Genji and pulled his brother into a nearby alley away from people so they could talk

“Genji! what on earth were you thinking?! You could have been hurt” Hanzo said frowning deeply

“Hanzo that child would have been hurt i could not just stand by and do nothing” Genji replied

“While that is true, one of the others could have taken care of it. That was reckless and stupid!” He said, looking at his younger brother and Genji saw some worry hidden behind the anger and his own anger melted away.

“I could not just watch. I trust you brother to watch my back” Genji said and Hanzo sighed, putting a hand on Genji’s shoulder

“You are my brother, i am always going to have your back. Always” He said firmly and Genji smiled

“And i trust you to. Thank you brother” He said and Hanzo let out a quiet groan at his next words “Are you going to kiss my injuries better?”

“You are an annoyance, i should have let the omnics kill you again” Hanzo said starting to walk back to the group, Genji of course followed laughing

“Oh come on brother you used to” Genji teased and Hanzo frowned at him

“It was once when we were younger” Hanzo protested. Their sibling bickering following them back to the ship, both were glad however that their brother was safe and uninjured.

They only had each other left out of their family at that point. Neither of them wanted to lose that.


End file.
